Total Drama: Extreme - Aftermath II
Aftermath II é o segundo episódio do Aftermath de Extreme. Os entrevistados são Edward Waldorf e Sarah Winchester. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio *aplausos do público* — Blaze: Olá a todos! Eu sou a Blaze Yoshida... — Matt: E sou o Matt Reynolds... — Blaze: E sejam bem-vindos ao segundo Aftermath do Total Drama: Extreme! *aplausos do público* — Matt: Para além de nós, os apresentadores, também temos presente Roberto Magalhães, antigo concorrente de Over the Top, Kevin Charles, classificado em 11º e Juan Estebán Castellano, classificado em 10°! — Juan: Porque é que eu tenho que ter um lugar isolado na plateia? *público fica em silêncio* — Blaze: É por ser machista e arrogante. — Matt: Exatamente. *Juan fica em silêncio* — Juan: Tá. *Juan é vaiado pelo público* — Blaze: Então... no programa de hoje iremos entrevistar Edward Waldorf, classificado em 9º lugar e Sarah Winchester, classificada em 8º lugar! — Matt: Antes de procedermos às entrevistas iremos falar um pouco do que aconteceu nestes dias. — Blaze: No episódio 5, as duas equipas, Holistic Ravens e Thirsty Jaguars tornaram-se numa só. — Matt: Isto quer dizer que agora é cada um por si e qualquer um pode votar em qualquer concorrente, desde que tenha um motivo válido e não tenha imunidade. — Blaze: É verdade! Continuando, a Ella venceu o desafio do episódio, em que mais tarde o assassino revelou-se ser o Mendigão. No mesmo episódio, Edward foi o mais votado, o que culminou na sua expulsão do programa. — Matt: E no episódio 6, os concorrentes enfrentaram 3 desportos radicais, em que Lizzha foi a grande vencedora, com 70 pontos. No mesmo episódio, houve uma forte discussão entre todos os concorrentes. No entanto, Sarah foi a expulsa do episódio. — Blaze: Agora que já acabaram as notícias, iremos passar à entrevista de Edward Waldorf, classificado em 5º lugar em Over the Top e em 9º no Extreme. — Matt: Durante a sua estadia no programa, Edward, para além da sua personalidade, também fez “bullying” com a concorrente Letícia por causa das suas atitudes, porém isso não passou despercebido pelos concorrentes que votarem nele. — Blaze: Enfim, sem mais demoras, vamos dar as boas-vindas a Edward! *aplausos do público* — Edward: Olá Blaze e Matt! Que bom ver-vos de novo! — Matt: Olá! — Blaze: Bem-vindo ao programa! — Edward: Obrigado. — Matt: Então, seguindo com as perguntas, como foi participar nas duas temporadas do Total Drama? — Edward: Foi até que legal... me diverti com as provas. Só não gosto da Ella, mas uma hora ou outra ela tomba. — Blaze: Certo. Como se sente por ter sido eliminado? Já tem opiniões sobre o futuro vencedor? — Edward: Ah, nada de mais, eu sabia que não ia ganhar muito mesmo. Eu também não torço pra ninguém, pra não causar discórdia, mas se for pra chutar... acho que vai... ah sei lá. Mas acho que a Saharah também não vai sobreviver, purificada de mais pra ficar nessa p***ria. — Matt: Ok. Tem algum momento ou desafio preferido no Total Drama? — Edward: Acho que nenhum em especial, até porque os melhores que teve foram quando o reality estava quase vazio e nem tinha graça porque nem rolava treta... — Blaze: Entendo. Para última pergunta: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Edward: Quero dizer que a todos os eliminados que vierem pra cá façam isso. *Edward pega dois balões de água e dois tomates e joga no Juan e no Kevin*. — Edward: Obrigado. *Juan e Kevin ficam furiosos* — Juan: Depois eu é que sou o machista e arrogante, né? — Kevin: Onde está o meu segurança pessoal, produção? *Edward, Juan e Kevin começam a discutir* — Matt: Ok pessoal, voltamos daqui a um curto intervalo... ~ Intervalo ~ Um oferecimento: Lanchonetes Summers. Abrimos de segunda a sexta, às vezes às 14:00, 15:00, até mesmo 19:00. Ah quer saber, abre quando a gente quiser. ~ Fim do Intervalo ~ — Blaze: Olá a todos, sejam bem-vindos de volta ao Total Drama: Aftermath! — Matt: Agora que já está tudo mais tranquilo por aqui, iremos passar agora à nossa segunda e última entrevista do programa, que será com Sarah Winchester, classificada em 8º em Extreme. — Blaze: Durante a participação no programa, Sarah tentou fazer amizade com os participantes, porém não o conseguiu com 3 concorrentes em particular, que foram a Ella, a Lizzha e a Jane. — Matt: Entretanto, vamos dar as boas-vindas a Sarah Winchester! *aplausos do público* — Sarah: Olá apresentadores! — Blaze: Bem-vinda ao programa! — Matt: Olá! — Sarah: Muito obrigada, Blaze e Matt! — Blaze: De nada! Começando com as perguntas, como foi participar no Total Drama: Extreme? — Sarah: Legal. — Matt: Então, como se sente por ter sido eliminada? Tem algum ou alguma concorrente preferido para vencedor do Extreme? — Sarah: Ah, sei lá, normal. Por enquanto não tenho ninguém em mente. — Blaze: Certo. Tem algum momento ou desafio preferido no Total Drama? — Sarah: Só o que eu ganhei do Edward. — Matt: Ok. Para última pergunta: Tem alguma coisa que queira dizer aos concorrentes ou ao público? — Sarah: Vão se f****, só porque eu sou excluída não significa que eu tenha que ser eliminada. *público fica em silêncio* — Blaze: Ok... agora que acabaram as entrevistas com os concorrentes, vamos passar às mensagens que vários fãs nos deixaram! — Matt: A primeira mensagem é da nossa fã número 1, a Jenny Humphrey, de Nova Iorque! — Jenny: Como vai a vida debaixo da mesa? *todos começam a rir, enquanto Edward fica calado* — Blaze *risos*: Parece que alguém até agora tem acompanhado todas as temporadas! Iremos agora ver a mensagem da 2ª fã, que se chama Azalee K. Melania, que é de Kingston! — Azalee: Berro com esse reality, torcendo pras TOP 3 mean girls, arrasa viadaas xoxo from jamaica! — Matt: Parece que alguém já tem preferidas para a final! Entretanto, vamos passar à mensagem do 3º fã, que se chama James Everett, de Miami, que também é conhecido como o irmão da concorrente Jane! — James: Olá apresentadores! Eu mandei esta mensagem só para desejar sorte à minha irmã Jane, que parece que está a enfrentar um momento difícil no programa. Enfim, é só isso, obrigado pessoal! — Blaze: Sem estar a favorecer ninguém, também desejo o mesmo pois sei o que é isso. Agora vamos passar à nossa 4ª fã de hoje, que se chama Kyoko Yukimura, de Yokohama! — Kyoko: Watashi wa kono shō o aishi, watashi no sukina sankasha wa Rizza desu. Watashi wa kanojo no taido ga daisuki! Watashi wa tsugi no shīzun ni hairu koto ga demiru to īdesune. Kisu, Bureizu to Matto! (*Sotaque japonês* Amo este programa, minha participante favorita é a Lizzha, amo a atitude dela! Espero que eu possa entrar na próxima temporada. Beijos, Blaze e Matt!) *Blaze e Matt ficam em silêncio* — Matt: Não entendemos, mas obrigado pela mensagem, Kyoko! — Blaze: Ok pessoal, como já não temos mais mensagens para mostrar, assim chegamos ao fim do Aftermath II. Obrigada por verem e até ao próximo programa! *aplausos do público* Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: Aftermath